Fama: Amor y Pasión
by Isagar31
Summary: Una aventura en su infancia y juventud los marcó perceptiblemente para toda la vida. La aventura los llevará a la fama, la fama por un desliz los separará, pero una promesa hecha hace tiempo los volverá a unir.
1. Chapter 1

FAMA: AMOR Y PASIÓN

Una aventura en su infancia y juventud, los marcó para siempre. La aventura los llevará a la fama, la fama los separara y una promesa los volverá a unir.


	2. Asi comenzó todo

Así comenzó todo…

POV Bella

Cualquier niña de mi edad a los 9 años desearía pasar el día jugando con sus muñecas. Pero yo, Isabella Swan deseaba cantar. Nunca me han gustado los juegos infantiles y eso es algo que a mi mamá le preocupaba. Todos los días me hacía la misma pregunta, "¿De qué extraño planeta vienes Isabella?" pues para ella yo no era de este mundo, tanto por mi actitud, como por mi "belleza" y voz.

Supe que mi sueño era ser cantante a los 7 años cuando sin querer escribí la letra de una canción inspirada en mi mamá. El día de las madres a primera hora de la mañana se la canté. Yo simplemente cantaba mientras me dejaba llevar por el bello sentimiento que me embargaba, mientras tanto mi mamá me miraba con los ojos como platos al descubrir mi maravilloso talento. Desde entonces no he parado de cantar.

¿A qué hora vendrá?- preguntó mi nerviosa y angustiada madre

Calma mamá, no dijo hora pero vendrá. No te preocupes- dije.

Hace aproximadamente 1 año se hizo un concurso estatal de canto para ver quién iba a representar el Estado en un reality show. En mi caso representaría al Estado de Washington, pues vivía en un pueblecito llamado Forks situado al sur de la Península de Olympic. Gané sin ninguna dificultad y hoy viajaría a la sede central situada en Washington D. C. donde se haría el reality show que se transmitiría por todo el país.

Mi tutor en Washington D. C. llegaría en unas cuantas horas para que mi mamá le concediera ciertos permisos. Mi papá también debería estar aquí para firmar esos papeles pero ellos se divorciaron y él no pisaba esta casa desde hace mucho tiempo. Esa era la razón por la cual todavía vivíamos en este minúsculo pueblo, pues Renee guardaba la esperanza de la reconciliación. Yo había guardado muy bien la esperanza en algún rincón. Me alegraba que muy pronto me alejaría de su situación embarazosa. Viviría 6 años en Washington D. C. sin padres, sin amigos, sin conocidos… Excelente!

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que habían tocado la puerta. Mi mamá fue a abrir y me pareció muy extraño no oírla saludar al visitante. Me dirigía a ver qué pasaba cuando una voz me paralizo

Bella…- Esa voz que hace 5 años se me hacía tan familiar y pensé había olvidado volvió a resonar en mis oídos

Pa…pá? Papá!-dije emocionada lanzándome a sus brazos. Lloré, pero lloré de felicidad. Hace 5 años que no sabía nada de mi papá y cómo lo había extrañado! Me alegraba poder verlo antes de irme a Washington D. C., pues estando allá perdería todo contacto con mis padres- Te extrañe mucho papá!

Lo sé, Bella. Perdóname, de verdad perdóname. No podía dejar que te fueras sin ver por última vez a tu padre. Te quiero mucho hijita- dijo pasando repetidas veces su mano por mi espalda

Yo también te quiero papá- dije abrazándolo con más fuerza

Ya basta de lágrimas-dijo mi madre- Hoy es tu último día en esta casa y quiero que sea inolvidable. Siéntense, que preparé un rico almuerzo-dijo mi madre tratando de disimular su nostalgia.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y nos dispusimos a comer. Podría decir que este era el mejor día que había vivido en mis cortos 9 años. Extrañaba tanto esto… Disfrute cada segundo en su compañía, pues sabía que estos serían los últimos recuerdos de mi familia que me llevaría a Washington D. C. Terminamos de almorzar y el timbre sonó. Sabía que había llegado el momento. Mamá fue a abrir la puerta a mi tutor. Se saludaron muy efusivamente y firmaron todos los poderes correspondientes. Al final Derek, mi tutor, dijo:

Isabella, es hora de marchar…

POV Edward

Te voy a extrañar mucho pequeñín!- decía Esme, mi madre, besándome toda la cara

Yo también mamá pero no exageres-dije quitándome todo el labial de la cara

Te portas bien Edward Anthony! No quiero recibir quejas de ti! Iras a hacer lo que tienes que hacer!-decía mi padre muy preocupado

Si, papá-dije cansado. Tengo 10 años! Ya estoy bien grandecito para cuidarme yo solo y saber cuáles son mis responsabilidades… Pero eran padres, nunca entenderían eso. Los comprendía porque hasta yo me pondría nervioso si mi hijo (si en un futuro muy lejano lo tuviera) se va por 6 años a Washington D. C. a competir en un reality show con otros mocosos que pueden tener mejor voz que él… Así es, iría a Washington D. C. a representar a New York en un reality show de canto infantil. Me entristecía un poco no volver a ver a mis padres, mis amigos y no poder ver crecer a mi futura hermana Alice que crecía muy sanamente en el vientre de mi madre. Posé una mano sobre su mediana pancita y la besé. Todavía no la había visto, pero ya la quería. Al parecer la escena enterneció a mi papá pues se puso a mi altura y me abrazó.

Te voy a extrañar hijo

Yo también, papá. Cuida mucho a mi mamá y a mi hermana, por favor

Por supuesto Edward. No te preocupes- alce la vista y vi a mi tutor acercarse a nosotros

Buenos días señores Cullen. Buenos días Edward

Buenos días-dijimos los tres a la vez

Lamento la tardanza pero el trafico estaba pesado

Si, lo sabemos. Decidimos venir directo al aeropuerto pues no queríamos que nuestro perdiera el vuelo-dijo mi papá

Mis padres son obsesivos-compulsivos-dije bromeando. Esme me lanzo una miraba reprobatoria. Mi tutor solo sonrió

La adolescencia de mi hijo queda en sus manos. Confío en usted, Riley-dijo Carlisle con gesto amistoso

Gracias por la confianza que han depositado en mí-dijo Riley. De fondo se escuchaba como llamaban a los pasajeros de mi vuelo. El tiempo pasa volando! Rápidamente abrace a madre y a mi hermana y después a mi padre. Sería la última vez en 6 años que les vería físicamente. Me entristecía un poco pero me repetía una y otra vez que no sería tan malo. Subimos al avión rápidamente y nos enrumbamos hacia Washington D. C. Mi nueva vida empezaría aquí

Hola!

Les presento mi loca idea del amor de Edward y Bella. Conforme avance la trama nos iremos dando cuenta de cómo se desarrollaran las cosas, aunque a paso de tortuga teniendo en cuenta de que son bebes aun.

No se desesperen, es una linda y atrapante historia.

Cualquier sugerencia sobre este proyecto háganmelo saber

Isa


End file.
